My Pain is Your Pain
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: A different ending to Sly Cooper 1... -Oneshot-


_**A/N: An alertnate ending to Sly 1.**_

* * *

**_-GoddessOfYingandYang-_**

**My Pain is Your Pain**

* * *

Lava was a powerful force, even Clockwerk could agree with that. He knew from experience of its great power, harsh experience to say the least. Though that's exactly why he had taken over the fortress his father had left behind for the young criminal. The bird could have easily left the lair and started a new life, but he shared the hatred, and that's what stopped him dead in his footsteps.

Hatred throbbed passionately in his heart for the dreaded Coopers. He wouldn't deny it, and he didn't ever feel as if compelled to explain the hate. Now all know hate is a powerful word to instill in ones mind about another person on the same planet as you, that much Clockwerk knew. He didn't mind it though, not one bit.

When he was once young and naïve he tried forgetting, but it only ended it disastrous consequences for himself. So continuing on he found it more and more easy to find hate for the Coopers. Jealousy of their good looks, and talents known worldwide was indeed, a very easy task. The owl could find no shame in this ritual; hatred was a practice he had perfected.

Hatred was a burning source from within, and could be compared to the lava that he lived so near too. The substance he stared at through his windows, aside from the boring sight of the machinery and robots he had created at work. Hate was an emotion that Clockwerk was sure, that nobody could cure.

Though to his surprise, he found, the lava did not burn him and faded away as if never touching him as he sank into the burning liquid. So could hate, like the lava fade over time? Clockwerk smiled to himself,

_**It could, with the proper revenge.**_

His archenemy flew overhead; landing on a platform he was put at gunpoint by his inspector. This pleased the owl as he rose from the hellish burning, that somehow didn't affect him at all. The raccoon seemed to be in control of the situation with the fox, but when the vixen's eyes widened, Cooper spun around.

The owl in a split second had his claw around the raccoon's small body. Cooper struggled, squirming, and thrashing trying to break the bone-breaking grip, "Let go of him!" The fox screamed in anger, which sort of in a way surprised Clockwerk, since she had him at gunpoint mere seconds ago.

"He's about to pay the price." Clockwerk droned with an evil grin coming across his face as he saw that his grip had caused the young thief to fall unconscious from lack of oxygen. Loosening his grip so the raccoon wouldn't die, yet, he turned to the now ever present Cooper gang.

The hippo who had seemed scared most of the time now stood tall and strong crackling his knuckles in anger, "Let go of Sly!" His demand only made the century living old owl chuckle in amusement. He was in control, and he could do anything he wanted, and he would for once in his life…would be the puppet master.

Humoring the hippo he answered, "Fine." The screams of terror echoed off of the large estate mountain made walls, as he dropped the master thief. The raccoon hurled towards the lava, still unconscious and unaware that death was seconds away. The turtles face twisted in stress and horror, the hippo's eyes widened as his mouth opened. The worst, however out of the three of them was the fox. Her eyes bared tears as she went towards the edge in fast fury, disregarding her own safety; she leapt towards the lava herself.

"Catch them!" Bentley screamed in harmony with Carmelita who was also coming towards the lava. The owl snickered and dipped himself under the falling 'couple' as he thought of them to be. Extending his claws, he caught the fox in his left, and the raccoon in his right.

The inspector snarled at the evil mastermind, "Leave us alone." Her threat was chilling but not to a beast who had spent his life in the presence of the same chilling voice every day. Immune to the anger flare the fox was giving off, he simply sat her upright on the platform.

Still clutching his prized possession in the other he gave a short command, "Please 'escort' the Cooper gang, and the fox out of the lair, and make sure they never come back." This was directed at his mind controlled robot falcons, they nodded shortly and grabbed the gang member's arms, as well as the police officers.

As expected they fought it and were knocked out, then carried out.

The pride entered Clockwerk as he saw his prisoner in his claw. The helplessness of the raccoon made another accomplished smile come across his metallic lips. He remembered when the raccoon had been but a cub, and was hiding in a closet as his father was being murdered. The brown orbs of which had held the very undoing of Connor Cooper in their reflection were now closed in defeat.

Slowly the owl studied the new found captured prey's appearance, and saw he bared the very uniform his father wore during his life of thieving. A chuckle emitted from within him as he saw this. Quietly he picked the Cooper cane up and handed it to a guard who had stopped in front of its master.

"Take the cane to my quarters." The owl paused looking down at the still unconscious ring-tailed thief before yet another grin slid across his face, "And you two." He appointed two other falcons that stopped at his voice command, "Take Cooper to the dungeon and make sure his limbs are bound." They nodded and grabbed the raccoon carrying him away to his fate.

Clockwerk still couldn't feel any guilt, the protection of his metal heart of hate insured him of that, but even if he did have a heart…

**The Works had suffered thousands of years…**

**So why couldn't the Cooper suffer for the rest of his miserable life?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters**


End file.
